Letters From the Front
by Terragon
Summary: Tai Kamiya has been drafted into a war between Japan and Russia. And there is only one way to stay in touch with his best friend, Sora Takenouchi. Rated "M" for language and violence. I could probably get away with "T", but I don't want to risk it.
1. Chapter Zero

So here's the basic introduction to my new story, "letters from the front". Chapter 1 will be after this. This is a compilation of events leading up to the series, which is why this chapter won't seem like a fan fiction, but bear with it. I promise, this is a Digimon fanfiction. The chapters in this story will probably be shorter than those of "One week" (for those of you who have read it), but there will probably be more chapters than in "One Week", and there will be less time in-between them. Oh, and I don't own Digimon, etc. etc. etc. Also, if you don't know where the places mentioned are, Wikipedia is an excellent resource.

* * *

**Letters from the front**

**Chapter Zero**

* * *

February 12th

Dear Prime-Minister Fujimori,

I would like to stress that my country wishes for nothing more than peaceful coexistence with Japan. Please remove your long-range artillery cannons from Hokkaido, as well as the fleet you've built up in the Soya straight. We have valuable assets in Sakhalin, and fear you are threatening them. Please do not throw us down the path to war.

President of Russia,

Vincent Romanov

* * *

February 13th

Dear President Romanoff,

I have told you in the past that nuclear facilities on Sakhalin Island are unacceptable to Japan. We have, in association with the United States, developed an anti-missile defense system, which we are more than willing to share with you. However, Sakhalin Island is too close for the system to be effective. Within a minute, a missile from Sakhalin could level Tokyo. Japan will not be subjected to a third atomic attack. We are prepared to seize the facilities from you, if necessary. I am strongly advising you, de arm Sakhalin Island immediately!

Prime-Minister of Japan,

Mitsuhide Fujimori

* * *

February 13th

Dear Prime-Minister Fujimori,

If your goal is to prevent a third nuclear attack, I would suggest you not provoke a war with a nuclear power. The facilities on Sakhalin are necessary as part of the Russian counter attack system. Remove your troops immediately, and I will consider relocating the facilities. Raise a finger against Russia, and your country shall pay direly.

President of Russia,

Vincent Romanoff

* * *

February 15th

Dear President Romanoff,

You would be suggested to word your letters more carefully. You forget that Japan is an ally of the United States, which is not under current threat from your nuclear missiles, and has plenty of its own, which are pledged to defending Japan. If you fire a nuclear missile at us, you will find Russia might not be there the next day. So think carefully. I am now more than requesting. I am demanding that your facilities be removed from Sakhalin Island.

Prime-Minister of Japan,

Mitsuhide Fujimori

* * *

February 16th

Dear Prime-Minister Fujimori,

The United States and Russia have brokered an agreement of mutual protection. In other words, they will not use nuclear weaponry against us, and we will not sue it against them. So the US will not go that far to defend you. I am demanding that you remove your troops from the Soya straight, or suffer the consequences.

President of Russia,

Vincent Romanoff

* * *

March 7th

Mr. Prime-Minister,

At 0500 hours this morning Japanese paratroopers seized all identified nuclear facilities on Sakhalin Island. We are doing aerial sweeps for more, but we believe that the threat level is at zero percent. At 0630 hours, we began a bombardment of all Russian military bases on Sakhalin Island, followed by a surrender of said bases at 0750. I would anticipate a declaration of war form Russia. I have all anti-missile devices in the area on immediate standby.

Japanese Minister for defense,

Nobunaga Aketchi

0734 hours

* * *

March 7th

Mr. Prime-Minister,

At 1245 hours today, two of our anti-missile devices intercepted and destroyed Russian Nuclear warheads over China. I sent a formal request to China that they allow Japanese defense fighters access to their airspace, and that a formal request wasn't made sooner because it was a matter requiring immediate action. China responded at 1352 that they were uninvolved, but would allow us use of their airspace for defense only. At 1432, we intercepted another missile, this one over Russia, and at 1445 we received an official declaration of war from Russia.

Japanese Minister for defense,

Nobunaga Aketchi

1500 hours

* * *

March 13th

Mr. Prime-Minister,

Our forces have destroyed the facilities on Sakhalin, and just in time. Russian troops retook the Island at 1754 hours yesterday, and a naval battle erupted in the Soya straight at 0134 this morning. As of 0635, we have sustained heavy losses. I am yet to have confirmation of the reports that Russian paratroopers landed on Hokkaido around 0327 hours. I will keep you updated.

Japanese Minister for defense,

Nobunaga Aketchi

0702 hours

* * *

March 23rd

Mr. Prime-Minister,

I am sorry to report that we have officially lost Hokkaido to Russian troops as of 1743. Our navy stands in disarray, and our army has been almost completely captured or neutralized. I must advise that we instate a draft. We need soldiers, and desperately. Our homeland is in peril. I have been promised by the Americans that 100,000 or more soldiers will be given to the war effort if we can provide a force of equal or greater size. We must assemble said force. Our current estimates project the Russians as having 500,000 soldiers currently deployed, or ready to be deployed. At 0923 I received a report that Aomori prefecture and others in the North were being shelled by Russian forces on Hokkaido. Our airforce, the only military branch still in good standing, reported shooting down Russian bombers less than 100 Kilometers from Tokyo at 1043 hours. I cannot guarantee we can keep that up. We must act immediately.

Japanese Minister for defense,

Nobunaga Aketchi

1142 hours

* * *

March 24th

Mr. Taichi Kamiya,

We must inform you that you have been drafted into the Japanese army. Certainly you have heard about the Russian occupation of Hokkaido, and the shelling of Northern Japan. You will report to the Odaiba military facility for processing at 9:30 AM on the morning of March 26th. You are now a private in the 27th infantry division of the Japanese army. Serve your country well. This our most desperate hour. Rise to the call of honor.

Colonel Haruka Oda,

Head of the 27th infantry division

* * *

**End of Chapter Zero**

* * *

Author's notes:

So hopefully you see why it's title is what it is, and what the concept is. But if this is a concept that isn't drawing you in, stick with it. It does something like "Forrest Gump" at the end. And if this chapter bored you, please stick with it. I felt it was necessary, or else chapter one wouldn't make sense. And I promise, chapter 1 will be up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter One

I feel really bad that it's taken me so long to put this up. I remember saying that this one would take less time, and would be really easy to write, but then I realized a huge flaw in my original plan, which I'll discuss at the end of this. Anyway, sorry to leave you all waiting, here it is.

* * *

**Letters From the Front**

**Chapter One**

* * *

April 15th

Colonel Oda,

Orders have come down from command. You and the 27th infantry are to be among the secondary forces to arrive on Hokkaido if operation Prince succeeds. Hopefully your men have had enough time to train. Two American Divisions will assist you in this mission. Hopefully your men have finished training. Load into your ships. General Ikari will give you your orders from there.

Commander of Japanese Armed Forces,

General Shinji Honda

0700 hours

* * *

April 16th

Dear Sora,

Our division has finished training, and we're being sent to serve on the front lines. I had mixed feelings when I found myself in the same division as TK. Hopefully nothing bad happens to him. I wouldn't worry about me too much, but I don't think Kari would ever forgive me if something bad happened to TK under my watch. For the past five nights, none of us have slept for more than a few hours at a time. The noise of artillery overhead is incredible. Our naval batteries have supposedly weakened their defenses, and Colonel Oda tells us that our bombers have gone as far as to hit military bases in Kamchatka. Apparently, the Russian army has no air defense, or anti-air deployed in the area. We also heard rumors about the unlucky few who were chosen to be part of the elite paratrooper core. They attempted to end the war quickly, and jumped directly into Moscow, only to find at least ten tank divisions waiting for them. The Russians have a larger army than we ever thought. Good thing the Americans are on our side, or I don't think we'd ever be able to stand up to Russia. And we've also heard whispers that the Russians on Sakhalin Island are rebuilding their nuclear facilities. If they do, nowhere in Japan will be safe. Nowhere at all. Don't worry though. I'm here fighting to make sure that never happens. Give my regards to Matt.

Your best friend,

Tai Kamiya

* * *

April 18th

Dear Tai,

Matt told me that he felt reassured knowing TK was under your wing. I hope nothing bad happens to either of you, and no matter what you say, I can't help worrying. Come back in one piece, Tai. And try and bring TK with you.

Your best friend,

Sora Takenouchi

* * *

April 30th,

Dear Sora,

I'm sorry it took me so long to respond, but I've just gotten back from the front. You wouldn't believe what happened. Just as we were halfway across the Tsigaru straight…

* * *

The rain was falling down harder and harder, and Tai looked across the boat at TK. TK looked sick to his stomach. It was so odd to see TK dressed as a soldier. But Tai supposed TK felt the same when he saw Tai dressed like one.

"You gonna be okay, TK?" Tai asked, putting a hand on TK's shoulder.

TK quickly turned around, and threw up over board. Tai never got seasick, but he understood completely. The feeling that his life was about to be on the line, if it wasn't already, was enough to make any sane man vomit. Just as it began to get to Tai, Colonel Oda walked down the ship towards them.

"Corporal Kamiya, hold yourself together! We're not even in combat yet!" Colonel Oda was perhaps the most intimidating woman any of them had ever met. She simply commanded authority, and none in the 27th would dare to disobey her. But she was an excelent military leader.

"Of course, ma'am," Tai said, as he tried to not focus on the rocking of the boat. He took out the letter from Sora.

"So Matt trusts me to protect TK…" Tai said under his breath.

It was working. Focusing on his friends' lives was exactly what he needed. He had almost forgotten the boat, and didn't hear Colonel Oda's orders. Then Gunfire erupted just over his head.

"I said down, Damnit!" Colonel Oda yelled, as she pulled Tai's head down.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She screamed, grabbing the letter, and folding it up, and putting it in his pocket.

"I hope you pay more attention in combat, or you're liable to get yourself killed!"

"Ma'am, seeing as we're being shot at, aren't we technically already in combat?" TK asked, as he loaded his rifle.

"Is hunting Ducks combat? No. It's only combat when both sides are shooting!" Oda yelled, as a bomb exploded directly above them.

Shrapnel fell into the boat, and sliced across the soldier next to Tai's arm. It was quickly followed by a piece that cut Tai's cheek. Tai had just put a hand to his wound, when he heard a thud.

"We've landed! Move out!" Oda yelled, as the ramps on the boat opened, and the soldiers began to run onto the beaches. Occasional bursts of fire hit the beach, but for the most part, Operation Prince had succeeded in a securing a landing zone. Now the true test would be weather or not Operation Castle, the operation to reclaim Hokkaido, would succeed.

An American landing craft unloaded right next to them. The soldiers came out, and quickly moved to cover. The leader of this American division approached Colonel Oda, and bowed to her.

"Colonel Oda, I am Major Sean York, commander of the American 12th sea of Japan division. I suppose I am to follow your orders, as you out rank me."

Colonel Oda was impressed. It was flawed, but Major York's effort and skill at speaking Japanese was impressive. Colonel Oda shook his hand.

"Major York, it will be an honor to work along side you."

"Thank you, Colonel. I was given the most up to date plans before I was sent to back you up. Shall we follow them, or are yours better?"

"Yours are most likely better, Major," Colonel Oda said, as she took the paper from York. After a minute of reading, she turned to the troops.

"Alright, we've got to take out an artillery position on the top of this hill. I'll lead the main force as a distraction. Corporal Kamiya, take Private Takaishi with you, as well as our explosives for the mission. Major, I also want your pick of three Americans to go with them."

"Very well. Matthews, Erickson, and Wilson, go with those two, and take our explosives. You're under Corporal Kamiya's command."

Three US privates nodded, and walked over to Tai and TK.

"Wait three minutes, then move up," Colonel Oda said, as she and Major York led the rest of the troops up the hill.

"Tai, I'm scared."

Tai turned, and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? TK, are you serious? Just think of training, and you'll be fine."

"Right. Thanks Tai."

"Anytime."

Tai looked at his watch. It was time to head up.

"Follow me," Tai said, and TK and the three Americans began to move up with him. They heard gunfire near by, but it slowly became more distant. They continued up the hill, until on of the Americans, the one Tai thought was Matthews, fell over.

"Is he okay?" Tai asked, as Erickson checked.

"NO sir, he's…" Erickson was cut off by a bullet hitting his helmet.

"Sniper!" Tai yelled, and the three ducked behind a log.

"I'll take him out," Wilson said, as he slowly aimed his gun from behind the log. Wilson fired, and the sound of a thud could be heard.

"Safe to move up."

The three continued, until reaching a clearing. Three artillery pieces were in the middle of the clearing, firing upwards. There were trenches dug around them, and there were two soldiers per each, and a gunner.

"Okay, let's go in slow," Tai said, as the three approached the trench around the first artillery piece. One of the Russian soldiers looked like he was asleep.

"That bastard," Wilson said, as he raised his gun, "I'll teach him to sleep on the job."

"No, wait," Tai said, just as Wilson fired, putting a hole through the soldier's head. The other Russian looked up, and Wilson fired again, hitting him in the stomach.

"Allies!" One of the Russian soldiers screamed.

"Damnit, Wilson!" Tai said, as he and TK ran for cover. Wilson aimed his rifle at another Russian, and fired. The Russian collapsed.

"Tai, we need to cover him!"

"Right," Tai said, as he and TK began to aim at the Russians. Wilson aimed again, but missed his target, and collapsed, as a Russian bullet hit him in the leg.

"Shit!" Wilson yelled out, as he aimed at another Russian, and shot him in the stomach.

"Tai, we need to help him!"

"Right. TK, cover me. I'm going to go in and get him back!"

Tai stood up, and shot another Russian, just as Wilson took down the last one.

"Wilson, I'm gonna take out the gunners on those artillery units, then I'll come back for you."

"Hurry," Wilson said through clenched teeth.

Tai moved up, and got into the trench, just as one of the gunners got out of his artillery unit, holding a pistol.

"It's only one American, and he's wounded," the gunner said, as he jumped down into the trench. Tai slammed his rifle into the gunner's head, knocking him to the ground. He looked around the artillery unit, and aimed at the gunner of the next one. His shot rang out, and the Russian gunner hit the deck.

"Damn, I missed!" Tai said under his breath, as he leaned back behind the artillery piece. At his feet, the Russian began to move. Tai slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of the gunner's head, and the gunner stopped moving.

"TK, can you take the shot? How about you Wilson?"

Wilson and TK both fired, and Tai began to move through the trench, stopping at the next artillery piece. The gunner was seated against the wall of the trench, clinging to his pistol. Tai aimed his rifle at him.

"Nothing personal."

Two shots rang out, and Tai felt a searing pain in his arm. He looked down, and saw blood coming from a hole in his arm.

"Damnit," Tai said, just as he collapsed, unconscious.

"Takaishi, Corporal Kamiya's down! There's still at least one gunner left, and I can't see him!"

TK jumped from behind the log, and ran to the trench. He got in, and reached the dead body of the second gunner. He looked to his right, and saw Tai's unconscious body. He turned around, just as the last gunner came around the turn in the trench. TK aimed his gun at him, but the Russian knocked it out of his hand. TK grabbed for the Russians gun, and did the first thing that came to mind. He brought a leg up between the Russians legs. With a groan of immense pain, the Russian loosened his grip on the pistol. TK aimed at the Russian, and fired.

"Wilson, I need your explosives!"

TK came out of the trench, holding Tai's unconscious body.

"He's not…" Wilson asked, before TK cut him off.

"He'll probably be fine. Looks like he got shot in the arm though."

"Here, take these," Wilson said, handing his explosives to TK.

TK ran back to the artillery units, and affixed the explosives to them, and then ran back.

"I can't carry both of you," TK said.

"Shit, you're right. Here, take us to cover one by one, then detonate those explosives. We can call for an airlift out of here!"

"Okay," TK said, as he picked up Wilson, and went to behind the log. He put Wilson down, and ran back to Tai, grabbing him, and going behind the log. TK laid Tai down, and got behind the log, covered his ears, and pressed the detonator. Pieces of debris flew overhead. Even with his ears covered, TK thought the noise was near deafening. Tai's eyes flew open.

"Where am I?" He asked, with a panicked look in his eyes, "what the hell was that?" He glanced down, "why the hell is my arm bleeding?"

Wilson's radio went off.

"Private Wilson here," he said into it in English, "no, we lost Erickson and Matthews, sir. Yes, sir. I see, sir. Very well, sir. Yes, right by the smoke, sir."

Wilson pocketed his radio.

"Corporal Kamiya, the Russians are retreating all over the front line, sir. Phase II of Operation castle has been enacted. Major York has sent a transport to pick us up."

The noise of a helicopter could be heard, and the billows of smoke were cleared by the spinning of it's blades. The helicopter landed, and a group of American soldiers got out, with two stretchers.

"Over here!" Wilson called out, and the American soldiers arrived, and lifted Wilson and Tai onto the stretchers. TK walked with the soldiers to the helicopter, where Major York was waiting.

"Private Takaishi, Colonel Oda has requested that you report to the beach we landed on," Major York said.

TK saluted, and turned, and walked back down towards the beach.

* * *

...so that's what happened. The doctor tells me that I'll be able to go back to the front tomorrow. Phase II of Operation Castle hasn't gone nearly as well as phase I. There is still a lot of Russian resistance in Hokkaido. But at least we have a foot hold now. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Your best friend,

Tai Kamiya

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Author's note: So, now I want to tell you all the problem I had. Originally, this entire story was going to literally just be letters between Tai and Sora. No action at all, just the letters. And then, halfway through writing this, probably around Sora's last letter in the chapter, I realized how bored I was writing it, and though of how bored you all would be if I was already bored of it. Then I reread chapter Zero and thought that it worked well under those circumstances, but that I would need action for the plot. So I abandoned the idea, and decided that what occured in some of the letters would be shown happening. I don't know why I thought that it would be a good idea to have a story that was just a series of letters. But I changed it. I don't know when chapter 2 will be up, but I have a couple of ideas for it. So again, sorry to make you wait so long for this.


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, so I'm really sorry that this took so long to write. I had MAJOR writers block, plus I had to finish writing a couple of movie scripts. But now, without further ado, I bring you Letters from the Front Chapter 2.

* * *

**Letters from the Front**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

…we've also heard whispers that the Russians on Sakhalin Island are rebuilding their nuclear facilities. If they do, nowhere in Japan will be safe. Nowhere at all. Don't worry though. I'm here fighting to make sure that never happens. Give my regards to Matt.

Your best friend,

Tai Kamiya

* * *

Sora pocketed the letter. She'd read it many times over. It had been exactly two weeks since she received it, and she was yet to hear anything new from Tai. She was worried about him and TK. TK sent letters back every week or so, and they only ever said that he was fine, no word of Tai. and Sora and Matt had figured he was too preoccupied fighting a war to have to worry about where Tai was.

"Stupid Tai," Sora mumbled to herself, as she walked towards the store. Once inside, she noticed how empty it seemed. She walked towards the counter, where a middle-aged woman was standing.

"Still no shipments, Mrs. Inoue?" Sora asked, looking at the emptiness of the store.

"I'm afraid not. My suppliers are 'rationing' everything, and I've heard rumors that they've lost some key sellers in Russian allied countries."

Sora let out an audible sigh.

"My grandmother use to tell me that times were hard like this during the Second World War. We're a small country, and we rely heavily on imports."

"I know, I know, and businesses aren't willing to risk shipping to war zones."

"Which is rather silly, there's no war here. It's all in Hokkaido. I could understand not wanting to ship things into Aiomori, or other northern areas like that, but our navy has done a pretty good job of securing Tokyo Bay."

"I think they're more worried about getting to Tokyo bay," Sora said, as she walked towards a sparsely stocked shelf, and grabbed a few items, "I'm sure you've also heard the reports of Russian submarines being detected by our radar just outside of firing range."

"Yes. Those damned Russians, cutting off our supply lines like that. We're civilians for god's sake!"

"In a democratic country, with elections coming up. I think they're counting on us getting desperate and electing a pro-Russian government."

"You think so? Do you think they'll stop after the election even if we don't elect pro-Russians?"

"We can certainly hope so," Sora said, as she put down the items on the counter.

"Will that be all?" Mrs. Inoue asked, looking at how few items Sora had put on the counter. Sora nodded, and Mrs. Inoue shook her head.

"You poor dear," she said, "how do they expect people to be able to live with such little amounts of everything?"

"Matt and I will manage. At least he was able to stay here instead of fighting the war."

"That's good to hear. But a shame about TK and Tai. I really hope they come back safely."

"So do I, Mrs. Inoue, but at least they're fighting for their country. To be honest, I think Matt was a little disappointed. I know he's relieved to be out of danger, but at the same time I think it's crushing to his ego to know that his younger brother's fighting in the war while he's stuck here."

"Well, it's a good thing he's got a girl like you to take care of him. Here," Mrs. Inoue said as she bagged the groceries, "they're on me."

"Mrs. Inoue, I can't take these from you!"

"Of course you can dear, it's just a little gift from me to you and Matt. Even with business down, I've got more money than you two do. My house is already paid off, I don't have any bills but buying the stuff I sell to worry about. Just take them," Mrs. Inoue said as she put the bag into Sora's reluctant hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Inoue. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, dear."

"Say hi to Yolei for me. Where's she going to school?"

"Dartmouth. It's in America. She was lucky enough to get out before the war started."

"Yeah. I almost wish I could have, too. But Japan's my home."

"I agree, but it's nice to know that my daughter's safe."

"It must be. Good luck with business!"

Mrs. Inoue waved as Sora left the store. She looked into the bag. Mrs. Inoue was right. Sora and Matt were struggling to pay their bills, and they needed whatever they could get. Sora didn't even know if she could have afforded the few groceries that Mrs. Inoue had given her. She turned, and looked towards Tokyo. An office building on the mainland was shining in the sunlight. As Sora looked at it, she realized it was the building where Izzy worked. Matt still wouldn't be home for a few hours, and it had been a while since she'd seen Izzy. She began to walk towards the ferry. Ever since the war, the Government had been subsidizing the ferry between Odaiba and Tokyo, to the effect that it was a free ride both ways. The only cost was showing the guard a passport or other piece of identification that proved Japanese citizenship.

After flashing the guard her driver's license, Sora got on board, and took a seat on the ferry. It was a warm, pretty day, and if it had been a year ago, the people on the ferry would all have looked happy. As it was, with a war with Russia so close by and being in the Capitol City, most people looked tense. Sora reached into her pocket, and took out the worn letter.

* * *

_April 16__th_

_Dear Sora,_

_Our division has finished training, and we're being sent to serve on the front lines. I had mixed feelings when I found myself in the same division as TK. Hopefully nothing bad happens to him. I wouldn't worry about me too much, but I don't think Kari would ever forgive me if something bad happened to TK under my watch. For the past five nights, none of us have slept for more than a few hours at a time. The noise of artillery overhead is incredible. Our naval batteries have supposedly weakened their defenses, and Colonel Oda tells us that our bombers have gone as far as to hit military bases in Kamchatka. Apparently, the Russian army has no air defense, or anti-air deployed in the area. We also heard rumors about the unlucky few who were chosen to be part of the elite paratrooper core. They attempted to end t…_

* * *

Sora was interrupted by a ball hitting her in the head, making her drop the letter. It wasn't a hard ball, it was one of those smaller balls that kids love to buy that bounce really high and make a satisfying noise when they hit something. As a result, Sora was not in pain, but was shocked enough to drop her letter. She bent down the pick it up, and saw that the ball was right at her feet. A child of about five or six was standing looking at her, smiling. What looked like the child's mother walked over.

"Sayuri, apologize to the nice lady and ask her for your ball back! I don't know where you picked up such bad manners!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. May I please have my ball back?" The child asked, in a very soft, polite tone of voice. Sora smiled, and handed the child the ball.

"It's okay. It's good to see people smiling."

"Come along now, Sayuri, the ferry's landed."

The child and mother walked away, and Sora picked up the letter. Even if it was simply a child who probably didn't even know that there was a war, Sora found it uplifting to have seen somebody smile a sincere smile. A lot of the time now people only smiled sad sorts of forced smiles. And in fairness, Sora thought, there wasn't much to smile about. But she'd missed people looking happy. And so as she got off the ferry into Tokyo she was still smiling. And for the first time in a while it wasn't a forced smile.

The elevator ride to the floor that Izzy worked on was a long ride. People seemed to be getting on from most floors, and people were getting off on all the floors that nobody was getting on from. After what seemed like forever, and was somewhat wearing on Sora's good mood (though she was still smiling), she reached the thirty-seventh floor, where Izzy worked.

After high school, he'd been able to make it as a developer of technologies, and after the war started nearly every person in the field of technologies in Japan was working on weapons technologies. Izzy was no exception. To Sora's understanding, he developed, built, tested, re-built, and re-tested weapons until they were ready for use by the military. Sora walked through the glass doors of his company's office. Two Japanese soldiers met her there, and aimed guns at her.

"My apologies, ma'am, but we need to search you for weapons of any, and every sort."

Sora spread her arms and legs. There weren't many places that you could go in Tokyo anymore without being searched by soldiers. And while it was an inconvenience, Sora preferred it to Russians being able to blow up locations of importance. The soldiers finished their search and lowered their guns, stepping aside to let her pass.

"You're clear to enter, ma'am."

"Thank you," Sora said, as she walked past them to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Izumi Technologies Incorporated, how may I help you?"

'It's one of _these_ receptionists', Sora though. The kind that pretended to care about people, but you could tell were just as uninterested as the ones who said things like "yeah?" and "what?". Quite frankly, Sora preferred those kinds of receptionists to the ones who pretended to care. At least those receptionists were honest.

"Is Koushiro here?"

"Koushiro…oh, Mr. Izumi! Let's see…" the receptionist checked something on a computer. Sora turned, and through a window could see Izzy sitting at a desk. 'How pretentious', she though.

"He's in his office, may I tell him who's here?"

"Tell him its Sora."

"Sora….?" The receptionists said, looking for a last name.

"Jus tell him its Sora. He'll know who it is."

"If you insist," she said, as she picked up a phone. "Mr. Izumi, a woman named 'Sora' is here to see you. I see sir."

The receptionist hung up the phone. "You can go right in."

Sora walked into the room, as Izzy was putting on a vest. He then put on safety goggles.

"Ready whenever you are," Izzy said.

"Izzy, what's going on?" Sora asked, as the noise of a shotgun filled the room. Izzy fell over back wards on the ground, as Sora grabbed her ears. She turned to look at a man, who was also wearing goggles, with a lot of messy, unkempt hair. It reminded her of Tai…

"Davis, what the hell are you doing?" Sora yelled at him, as Davis put down the shotgun, and lifted the goggles onto his forehead. Izzy rose, and took off the vest, looking it over.

"Well I'll be damned, Davis. Aside from a pain in my back from where I fell, that didn't hurt at all."

"Excellent. I'd say a few more tests, and it'll be good to sell to the military!"

"You guys are testing a product?" Sora asked incredulously, "shouldn't you be using a test dummy for that?"

"Test dummies don't fight wars. People do. So we always make sure it works on real people. I hold myself responsible enough that I wouldn't submit our troops to something I haven't done personally," Izzy said, as he took off the safety glasses. "How've you been, Sora?"

"Seriously? Davis just shot you, and you're this calm?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't know and ask him to shoot me. Plus, as I said, it didn't hurt at all."

"You two are so weird."

"What's weird about it? You want us to send the army untested products?" Davis asked, and he sat down at a desk, looking at the holes in the vest.

"Nevermind," Sora said, with a sigh.

"So what brings you here, Sora?" Izzy asked, as he sat down across the desk from Davis, and gestured to a chair against the wall for Sora. She sat down in it.

"I was bored. I didn't have anything better to do. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, I suppose."

"Any word from Tai yet?" Davis asked, still looking at the vest.

"No, and TK still hasn't mentioned anything," Sora said, deflatedly.

"Who'd you say his commander was, Colonel Oda?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. TK and Tai both have the same commander."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Colonel Oda's an acquaintance of mine. I sold her some of our more recent rifles. I have her contact information somewhere. I can ask her for you how Tai's doing and get back to you on it," Izzy said, standing up, and walking to a drawing board which had a drawing of the vest, a cross section of it, and some mathematical equations that Sora couldn't even begin to understand.

"Really?"

"Of course," Izzy said, as he began to sketch the damaged vest, drawing notes and equations on it. "How many shots do you think it can take, Davis?"

"My guess was three before it starts to become a risk."

"Right. I'm sorry Sora, it's not that we're ignoring you, it's just that the Prime-Minister wants this vest finished in a week and we're a bit behind."

"That's fine," Sora said, as she stood up, "what time will you guys finish up?"

"Probably around six or seven," Izzy said, as he walked over, and began looking at the inside of the vest, and the shrapnel in it.

"Do you guys want to come over to me and Matt's place for dinner tonight?"

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I'm yet to see your new place," Davis said, "it sounds like a deal."

"And you, Izzy?"

"How could I refuse?"

"Alright. Then I'll aim to have dinner ready around 7:30. I'll see you both then."

Sora walked out of the room, and past the receptionist, who was saying something, but Sora pretended not to hear. It had been too long since she'd seen her friends.

On her way home, Sora stopped by Kari's apartment. Kari lived in the same building as Matt and Sora, just a few floors down. TK's army paycheck that came every other week was enough for the apartment, but Kari still had to work on top of that. Matt and Sora had offered to let her move in with them, but she'd refused. Sora rang the doorbell, and there was no answer. Realizing what time it was, it occurred to Sora that Kari was probably at work. The idea made her realize that she would need to get a full time job soon. She worked part time at her mother's flower store, and for a while it had been enough, but when prices starting going up things got tight for Sora and Matt. Sora took out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a note for Kari, inviting her to dinner. Sora then took the elevator upstairs.

She almost didn't notice that mail had arrived. She stopped with the door half-open, and checked the mail. For the past two weeks Sora had been searching the mail for a letter from "Kamiya, Tai." She figured that today would be another disappointment. Instead, she found exactly the letter that she had been looking for. She ran inside, closing the door, and sat down on her couch, opening the letter.

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to respond, but I've just gotten back from the front. You wouldn't believe what happened. Just as we were halfway across the Tsigaru straight_…

She put down the letter after reading it over at least three times. She was so glad that Tai was all right. He'd been injured, but at least according to him he was all right now. She was just beginning to drift off to sleep, when…

"Sora, I'm home," Matt's voice called out. She opened her eyes. She had thought she'd been asleep for a few minutes at most. Instead, she saw she'd been asleep for two hours.

"Sora?" Matt called out. Sora got up, and went over to him, and hugged him.

"Your hair's a mess. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I fell asleep on the couch by accident. A letter from Tai came today."

"Oh thank god," Matt said, "I figured TK would have told us if anything terrible had happened to that guy, but I was starting to get really worried about him."

"You should probably read it."

"Why?"

"He was injured. He's been in a hospital since the landing at Hokkaido two weeks ago."

"You mean…?"

"He's not with TK."

"How could he not be with TK?"

"Matt, he didn't try to get injured, but he…"

"He told me he'd take care of TK. And then what does that idiot do? He gets himself shot!"

"Matt, TK will be fine without Tai. It's not as if TK is fighting Russia all alone just because Tai isn't there."

"Damnit, Tai! You promised! You…" Matt was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Who do you think that is?"

"I invited Izzy, Davis, and Kari over for dinner."

"Oh. That's nice."

Sora hugged Matt again, and the doorbell rang again. Sora went to open the door, and saw Izzy and Davis standing at the door.

"Hey, Matt!" Davis said, as he entered.

"Hey Davis," Matt said, slightly overwhelmed by Davis' seemingly boundless energy.

Kari arrived shortly there after, and the five friends sat down to a nice meal together. For a while they all forgot their individual problems that the war had presented them with. Matt even completely forgot that he was mad at Tai. Everything was great, but at one point Sora looked around the table, and couldn't help but think that only five of the twelve digidestined were there. Seven others were missing. Tai and TK were both in Hokkaido, fighting the Russians. Yolei was at school in America, and Cody was in a high school nearby, but Sora didn't know exactly where. Joe was working for the Government, and Mimi was in America. So that was eleven, Sora thought, trying to think of the last digidestined. Ah, yes, Ken, she thought. How could she forget?

It had been a few years since anyone had heard from Ken. Towards the end of High school, Ken and Davis had had a bit of a falling out. All twelve were friends, but they had all grown apart, physically and emotionally. Eventually, it got to a point where connector friends were needed to hold people into the group. Ken hadn't really forged a strong bond with anyone but Davis and Yolei. And then Davis and Yolei had their falling out, and Yolei went to America. And so, it had been awhile since any of the other eleven had seen or heard from Ken. It put a slight damper on Sora's good mood for a while, but she eventually forgot, and had fun that evening. Though she did think to herself towards the end of it that she ought to write Tai a letter…

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

So again, sorry it took me so long to write, but on the other hand, it's also the longest chapter yet….of the two. Okay, so I just wanted to address a few things. First thing, to all of my Taiora fans out there who know that I've attested to liking Taiora…don't worry, I haven't gone Sorato on you. Just give it time. "All good things come to those who wait." Also, I am a firm believer in Chekov's gun, so I'd suggest you keep details that have attention drawn to them in mind as you continue to read this. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up soon, though I know I always say that and fail to deliver, but I swear I'll try extra hard this time. And Chapter 3 will return to Tai and TK. I don't know if I've said this or not yet, but with this story I plan to alternate between the battlefront and the home front, IE between Tai + TK and Sora + Matt.


End file.
